


a new contract

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: On the eve of the Gala in Valencia, Lin shows up in Fabio's hotel room with an unexpected offer and when Fabio seeks out the one he will be replacing he discovers some surprising news
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Valentino Rossi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	a new contract

**November 17th, Valencia**

Fabio is getting ready for the Gala, having put on his trousers and buttoned-down, still hanging over his trouser when there is a knock at the door.

"Door is open!" he calls out.

Hearing the door open and close, he smiles, quickly grabbing his shoes and walking into the living room, he already opens his mouth to speak but when he sees who is standing in his living room the words die on his lips.

"Hello, Fabio." Lin says, smile around his lips.

"Hi, you're not Tom."

"No," Lin laughs, "last time I checked not."

"Sorry, I just.....a bit confused?"

"Then I won't keep you in suspense, I'm here to offer you a seat in the team."

"The factory team?"

"Yes, don't think we have any other team."

"No, I know, so, Maverick is going to Ducati then?" Fabio asks.

"No, he promised us he would stay with us, the contract is being drafted as we speak."

"So Valentino is retiring." he says.

"No again."

"But you're offering me his seat." the Frenchman says, confused again.

"Because you are the future, you were no one 18 months ago and now everyone knows you, you had seven poles and six podiums became rookie of the year, best independent rider and made the team best independent team."

"Well, yes but, Valentino is a nine-times world champion."

"And we are very grateful for everything he has done for us and he will always be a part of Yamaha but he can't make a decision before Mugello and that takes too long, we can't take the risk."

"The risk of what?"

"Of losing you to Ducati."

"I don't....I've never considered..."

"No probably not but I know Ducati has been flirting openly with Maverick and once the news comes out we've signed Maverick for another two years, they will come after you with a buck load of money."

"I'm not interested in money," Fabio says, shaking his head.

"I know, but like I said, you had an amazing year, everyone wants you in their team and when they learn Maverick is off the market they all come after you and we just want to avoid having you tempted away by another team so, that's why I'm here, to offer you the seat next to Maverick, if you want it, it's yours for the next two years."

"Two years?"

"Yes, 2021 and 2022, what do you think?"

"I think I need to sit down." Fabio says softly.

At that moment the door opens and Tom comes in, pausing in his steps when he sees Lin standing.

"Lin, didn't expect you here," he says and when he sees Fabio and the state he is in he frowns, "what's going on?"

Lin however just smiles and turns towards Fabio.

"Think about it, talk about it with your manager and let me know." he says and turns away.

"Yes, wait no," Fabio says and jumps up, making Lin turns and raise an eyebrow, "I don't have to think about it, I'll do it, yes, I want the bike."

"Great, have Eric contact me and we'll get together to talk about what goes in it. I'll see you tonight."

With that Lin turns around and walks out the door, Fabio looking at the door until Tom shakes his arm and he looks at him.

"Care to share?"

"He offered me Valentino's bike."

"What? Is he going to retire?"

"No, but they don't want to risk losing me and Valentino needs to wait until Mugello and they feel that is too long, that Ducati will be after me once it gets official Maverick signed and they wanted to avoid that..."

The rest of his words are cut off when Tom hugs him tight, both laughing when they let go.

"How long?"

"Two years, 2021 and 2022, can't believe they are actually putting a nine-times world champion aside just to keep me."

"I can, you were brilliant this year, this is a smart move. Wait, Maverick signed for them?"

"Yeah two years, I'll be his teammate."

"You'll be a great team."

"I hope he's not mad at me."

"Why would he?"

"Because he is losing his seat because of me of course, he asked for time but Yamaha isn't willing to give it because they don't want to lose me."

"He'll understand."

"I need to talk to him."

Fabio already goes towards the door but Tom stops him.

"Do it after the gala, we need to go."

*******************************************************************************

During the Gala, Fabio doesn't have a chance to speak to Valentino, mostly because everyone wants to talk to him to congratulate him on the amazing season but when he wanders around after he suddenly sees him walking into the bathroom and he quickly follows him inside.

"Vale..." he says, Italian turning around and looking at him.

"Well, don't you look handsome." he smiles, eyes moving up and down the Frenchman and involuntarily a shiver runs down his spine.

"Thanks."

"Did Lin talk to you yet?" he asks, sliding his hands in his pockets.

"He did, that's why I wanted to talk to you, I hope you're not mad at me."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I'm taking your seat."

"You said yes then?"

"Of course I did, I can't turn down a factory Yamaha I just didn't know it would be at your expense."

"It's not."

"What?" Fabio asks, not understanding and he steps closer to the Italian.

"I offered."

"Why?"

"Fabio, you had an amazing year, seven poles and six podiums, rookie of the year with a staggering 100 points lead on Joan, best independent rider, Petronas became best independent team which you gave a stunning 78 points more than Franco. You scored 192 points as a rookie, the best one in five years, 18 points more then me, you broke record after record on a satellite bike and you ask me why I step down to make room for you?"

Fabio blushes with the praise directed at him, not really knowing what to say to that and he looks away, Vale smiles and reaches out, cupping the youngers face and he leans into the touch.

"You deserve it, cara, more than anyone."

Fabio looks at him, seeing the admiration in blue eyes and he has no idea where it comes from or what he was thinking but suddenly he steps forward and kisses him. Vale is taken back by it, making a surprising sound but suddenly he starts kissing him back, arm sneaking around Fabio's waist and pulling him closer. The kiss soon turns passionate and Fabio is being backed up against the sink, Vale turning his head to deepen it and breathless they break it, foreheads resting against each other.

"I've been wondering for a long time now what it would feel like to kiss you." Valentino confesses.

"Really?" Fabio asks, a bit surprised.

"Yeah," the Italian says and his finger traces his lips, "how about we get out of this place?"

"Ok."

"Meet me at my hotel room in 15 min.?"

"Ok."

Vale chuckles and leans down to kiss Fabio a last time before he leaves, leaving Fabio behind with a million thought running through his mind. He offered? He stepped down to make room for him? Willingly?

"Hey, you ok?" Fabio looks up and sees Tom standing, looking worried, "I saw Vale leaving, are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're ok, I uhm.....he stepped down."

"What?"

"Vale stepped down for me, he willingly offered his seat for me."

"Wow."

"Yeah, need to leave."

Fabio walks past Tom but the latter grabs his hand and stops him.

"What do you mean you need to leave?"

"I have an appointment."

"With who?"

"Excuse me with everyone ok? Thanks."

*****************************************************************************

Fabio hurries outside, trying to be as invisible as he can and he pushes on every button repeatedly as if that makes the elevator come sooner. Once inside, he quickly presses the right button and when he finds himself on the right floor and in front of the right door he suddenly stops. He can't deny he has always found the Italian very handsome, getting a seat in the satellite team of Yamaha, _his team_ , was a dream, not only because it was MotoGP but also because he would be working with Vale closely, or he could.

He can still remember the first time the Italian approached him, he was riding for Leopard in Moto2, it was a horrible time and he would rather forget it but it was also the time Vale first came to him to invite him to the ranch. He grabbed it with both hands, welcoming the distraction and he learned so much there, the older rider becoming a mentor and teacher. He smiles when he remembers Vale admitting last year he would often look at Fabio's timesheets to find out where he was faster and what he did wrong and he feels proud of that, they have a great friendship.

A friendship he doesn't want to ruin with sex because he might be young but he knows very well Vale didn't invited him to talk. Worrying his lip he wonders what will happen after tonight, not that it matters to him because one night with Valentino Rossi is all he ever wanted but if the Italian would want more he won't be opposed to that either. He is startled out of his thoughts when his phone beeps and he looks.

*Are you lost? V

*No, standing outside your door. F

*It's open, come find me handsome. ;P

Fabio smiles, opening the door and closing it behind him, looking around the room and seeing it is empty. Eyes falling on the double doors that he hopes lead to the bedroom and he walks closer, opening them and smiling with what he sees.

Against the wall is a huge four-poster bed, Vale lying in the middle, naked , leaning back on his hands and sheets pooling around his waist dangerously low and his eyes land on the small tattoo on Vale's hip.

"I always wondered if that tattoo was real." Fabio says and nods towards the little turtle.

"Why don't you come a little closer and find out."

Fabio smiles, closing the door and walking closer, shedding his clothes on the way, blue eyes moving over that beautiful body that is being exposed to him, tanned and muscled and once he stands only in his boxers, Fabio slips between the sheets. Not wasting any time the rookie straddles him, eyes locking in on each other and leaning in, sealing their lips in a deep kiss. Vale's hand cups his cheek and he turns his face to deepen it, feeling Fabio shift and both moan when their hard cocks rub together.

Vale breaks the kiss, breathing hard, hand sliding lower and over his skin, tracing the muscles and he frowns.

"Flawless." he whispers.

"What?"

"Your skin, it's so smooth, no scares yet,"he says and looks up at Fabio," so young, just 20 against my 40."

Vale rolls Fabio on his back, lying next to him on his side, Vale supports his head with his hand while his other hand traces the smooth soft skin of Fabio's stomach.

"I can't promise you anything more then just tonight."

"I know and I'm ok with just one night."

"Are you sure about this?" the Italian asks.

"Yes, I wouldn't be here is I wasn't, are you?"

"I still want this, you," he says and looks up at him," but you're just a kid, a rookie, I'm twice your age, I don't want to take advantage."

"You're not, trust me."

"I want to trust you." Vale smiles, hand reaching up and stroking his face.

Fabio smiles and pushes the other on his back, straddling him again and he smirks.

"Let me show you you can."

Leaning in, he kisses the Italian, sliding down his body while the kisses move lower, shoulder, collarbone, nipples where he takes his time to suck and tug them. Fingers slip in his hair while he moves further down, pausing when he reaches the little turtle in his hip and his finger moves over it. He smiles, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss against it before he moves further down, eyes falling on his cock, hard and leaking and he smiles, looking up.

"I haven't even started yet." he tuts.

Vale even blushes with that, lips parting when Fabio leans down and licks a stripe from bottom to tip and curls his tongue around the crown, tongue dragging through the slit having Vale curse in his native tongue.

"Così bene." Vale sighs and lets his head fall back.

Fabio tastes the pre-cum and moans around his length having Vale shiver and he takes him in almost to the base, working him up and having the Italian arch his hips off of the matras. Fabio keeps moving up and down, tongue curling around it and dragging over the vein on the underside before it slips through the slit. When he weighs his balls in his hand he soon he feels fingers tug his hair and he is being pulled up into a deep kiss.

"I need a moment, or this will be over really soon, sorry." he breathes.

"That's ok."

"So close already and I'm not 20 anymore like you, being able to get hard that fast again."

"I understand." Fabio says, nipping the skin of the Italians neck.

"Can I work you open, in the meantime?"

"Sure. How do you want me?"

"Hands and knees."

Fabio nods, moving away and getting into position, Vale grabbing the lube and drizzling something between Fabio's ass cheeks, having the younger shiver with the sudden cold. Moving one hand between them, he places the other next to his body, leaning half over the younger and while he starts to circle his hole, he presses soft kisses against Fabio's skin, trying to distract the younger. Pushing a finger inside, Fabio groans but his muscles quickly relax again, making Vale realise this isn't his first time.

This thought has the Italian jealous cause right now, just the thought of Fabio with someone else touching him like this is _wrong_ and his hand finds a way around his waist, fingers digging into the skin possessively and pushing in a second finger. Fabio groans, pushing his hips back and Vale smiles, kissing his skin again and he pulls him up, pulling him against his solid chest he pushes in a third finger, finding his prostate and abusing it until the other is a panting mess.

"Vale please..." it sounds broken.

The Italian smiles and moves back, pulling his fingers out and replacing it with his cock, pushing inside Fabio in one smooth roll of his hips. Both groaning, Vale moves his hands over Fabio's arms, linking his fingers with the other and placing them against the wall. Pulling out and suddenly slamming back inside has Fabio cry out, feeling teeth grazing his skin and he shudders. Vale keeps the tempo high, taking Fabio fast and hard but he seems to like it, pushing back with every inwards thrust he makes, moans becoming louder and skin slapping on skin and smell of sex taking over.

"Are you close?" he breathes.

"Yes..."

"You want me to touch you?"

"Please...."

Vale moves a hand inside, curling his long fingers around Fabio's cock and tugging, just two times is enough to make him cum, groaning and leaning back against Vale, his muscles clench around him and he pulls him over too. Both are spent, breathing hard and Vale carefully lies Fabio on his side, slipping out in the process and he melts himself around the younger, lips grazing the tattoo in his neck.

"You ok?"

"Hm..." is the soft answer and Fabio stifles a yawn.

"Get some sleep."


End file.
